russelfandomcom-20200213-history
Kat de Castro, new IBC 13 prexy, CEO
March 9, 2019, 1:19 pm MANILA -- The Intercontinental Broadcasting Corp., also known as IBC Channel 13, has a new president and CEO in the person of Katherine Chloe de Castro. She is the daughter of former Vice President and veteran broadcaster Noli de Castro and TV producer Arlene de Castro. A Communication Arts graduate of Miriam College, de Castro is no stranger to the broadcasting industry. She started her career as a field reporter of ABS-CBN Channel 2 and later on, hosted her own travel show “Trip na Trip” and business magazine show “Swak na Swak”. Malacañang’s appointment on de Castro, first as a board of director then later on as president and CEO, came at a time when IBC is transitioning from its old office in Broadcast City to the new IBC compound in the same area in Capitol Hills, Diliman, Quezon City. In an interview about her appointment, de Castro said, “I am glad to be part of the group that will oversee the privatization and viewership of IBC 13. The Presidential Communications Operations Office (PCOO) headed by Secretary Martin Andanar, the overseer of the struggling network IBC 13, is poised to privatize, improve and dominate the network and the marketplace within the year. Due to diligence is being undertaken to provide smooth transition and secure all the stakeholders of the company, especially its employees and blocktimers, ratings-wise and profits. She added that IBC 13 defines its place in the broadcast industry by transforming into the leading television network to boost their nationwide ranking from No. 3 to the original No. 1 again, where it competes with the larger rivals of ABS CBN Corp. and GMA Network, Inc. “Admittedly, we were all over the place because we tried to produce our programs,” de Castro said, referring to the company's original strategy to go head to head against its rivals. Meanwhile, IBC 13, with de Castro at the helm, is putting its foot forward as it regains the public interest with the re-airing of its well-loved IBC shows from the ‘80s and ‘90s on the digital TV channel IBC Classics. Dubbed as the Ultimate Throwback, the series of classics includes “T.O.D.A.S.” (Mondays to Fridays at 7:30 p.m.), “Sic O’Clock News” (Mondays to Fridays, 6 p.m.), and “Hapi House” (Mondays to Fridays, 4 p.m.), “Retro TV” (Mondays to Fridays, 7 a.m. and 11 p.m.), and “Cooltura” (Mondays to Fridays, 10:30 p.m.). IBC 13 is very strong in viewership compared to the top two networks and changing its position itself from being the No. 3 network into the original No, 1 network as the leadership, with the top-rating programs that includes the primetime newscast “Express Balita” anchored by Snooky Serna-Go, TG Kintanar and Bing Formento; the noontime variety show “APO Tanghali Na!” hosted by the musical trio of APO Hiking Society; the phenomenal primetime fantasy drama series “Rapunzel” topbilled by Janella Salvador; the afternoon fantasy series “Zylona” topbilled by Yna Uy; the family sitcom “Hapi House” topbilled by Oyo Boy Sotto and Shaina Magdayao; the late-night newscast “Tutok 13” anchored by Jay Sonza and Kathy San Gabriel; the reality talent show “Talent ng Bayan” hosted by Robin Padilla; the phenomenal curriculum-based sitcom “Iskul Bukol” topbilled by Joyce Abestano; the weekend newscast “Express Balita Weekend” anchored by Czarinah Lusuegro and Jess Caduco; the phenomenal game show “Who Wants to be a Millionaire?” hosted by Cesar Montano; the musical variety show “Sarah G. Live” with the Popstar Royalty Sarah Geronimo; and the top-rating sports programs that includes the PBA and NBA games. New programs are scheduled to air on IBC starting this month. In celebration of the network’s 60th anniversary, a documentary special titled, “The Original No. 1 IBC 13’s Legacy to Philippine Television” aired Friday night. “OOTD: Opisyal of the Day”, a current affairs program featuring the senatorial candidates, airs Tuesdays and Thursdays at 10 p.m. Coming soon is a travel show titled #Cooltura, a millennial’s approach to traveling around the country. An improved and vibrant IBC 13 courtesy of de Castro is expected to happen in the coming days. The station ID says it all -- iconic, bold and chill. (PR)